


Photograph

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, based from the diamari set that i love, its diamari centric but also kanadiamari ya feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Mari loves taking pictures, especially the beautiful, shiny things in life, her friends- especially Dia is part of those things but the brunette makes it hard for the blonde to capture her.





	Photograph

Mari has a lot of hobbies but she would rather refer to them as her passions. She's passionate with her school idol activities, horseback riding- that she even has her own horse named Starbright that she herself takes care of and no one else, but she's also passionate for all things beautiful and shiny that she loves to capture them whenever her bright amber eyes caught something that makes everything in this world so wonderful and worthwhile and so, since she was a kid, she's been hoarding pictures of everything she deemed as "shiny" (as she once referred to when she was a child but still uses the term unironically), they're mostly pictures of nature or strangers going on about their day that Mari found to be somewhat interesting and beautiful, like that old woman who would always go to the beach at 5 p.m. to try and catch the sunset everyday or random things like kids playing so carefree at the playground; just random moments where she felt like everyone is themselves- which makes those random moments so beautiful and shiny for her- people just being natural is the most beautiful thing for her.

But other than those, the blonde had always kept so many pictures of her friends- pictures that are so precious to her because it's a window to the past that helps her recollect all those beautiful feelings and memories she had when she was a child and most of all when she, Dia and Kanan were all once so carefree and just natural. She loves her friends dearly, they're what makes her life more beautiful and extraordinary that her pictures of them are the ones she treasures the most. Dia and Kanan are the ones who helped her shine so bright and Mari had always expressed how her childhood friends are the shiniest things this world has to offer and she's glad to have them in her life.

And so, it was her mission to capture every shiny things she's encountered in her life and most of it are just pictures of her two best friends goofing off when they were little kids but now, after the drama for two years, Mari had a hard time capturing those same moments again especially with the brunette.

Back then, when Mari would raise her polaroid camera at Dia, the brunette would gladly smile so wide and Kanan would be besides her with her tongue out and a peace sign, then they'd look at the picture and Dia would initiate for the three of them to have a picture together that they sometimes have to ask strangers to take a picture of them because the brunette was so adamant about it.

But now, Mari could barely capture a natural smiling goofy Dia when she initiates a selfie- her camera is always met with a frown or a stern look and even when Mari pleads Dia to smile it always comes off looking too forced and Mari hates that most of all. Even during photo-shoots for Aqours posters or promotions, Dia always comes off looking so stiff for Mari when they review the photos, but the other members- except for Kanan of course- and the photographer doesn't notice it, they'd all say how Dia looks so beautiful but Mari knows that, that Dia in those pictures isn't the most beautiful Dia at all, the most beautiful Dia for her is the one that was so carefree, so natural and happy that she has nothing to hide to the world, it's when she talks about her little sister, when she talks about idols or anything that she's passionate about- Dia is most beautiful when all of her walls comes down and she smiles like that expression was mostly made for her and Mari can't help but be awed every time she gets to witness that, now, rare moment.

So Mari starts bringing her camera wherever she goes, and without anyone knowing, she'd sometimes take pictures of the first years goofing off or mostly just pictures of Ruby and Hanamaru teasing Yoshiko and then being caught in a death grip by the said girl- Mari would always laugh at those pictures every time she looks at it. And then the second years with mostly Riko scolding Chika and You awkwardly laughing at the exchange, but the ones that most notable in all of the pictures she took of the second years are the sad longing expression on You's face when she's look at Chika.

Then there's pictures of Kanan with mostly in her wet-suit or practice clothes but her favorite one is that picture she took when Kanan took a nap at the library, she looked so serene and peaceful with her eyes closed and lips pursed and Mari can't help but feel her heart flutter every time she looks at it. The indigo-haired girl isn't as carefree as she once used to be and Mari knows there's still some walls she has to break through but the diver is progressing, she isn't the cold or closed off she was when the blonde first came back and Mari feels that Kanan is slowly being her old self again- the Kanan that Mari have always loved, the huge dork who tries to act calm and cool but is a huge scaredy cat and then there's Dia. Dia who once initiated all of the pictures they took together, who'd gladly smile in front of the camera when they were kids, now, doesn't even like taking selfies or having her picture taken.

Mari doesn't even know why, she once Dia asked about it and the brunette just said "I don't see the point of those 'selfies'", complete with the air quotation thing.

And the blonde just stuck her tongue out and said, "Geez Dia, you sound like an old woman", which earned her a cheek pinching session for one whole minute.

Even when the blonde tries to snuck a picture of Dia in her natural state-which is always during when she's talking to Ruby or talking about idols- the brunette manages to catch her and cover her face, it became a game then. Mari tries to take pictures of Dia and the brunette tries to hide her face or when it's too late for the brunette to do that, she'd just make sure she's frowning deeply which made Dia into this walking frowning monster, that made all the students and even the other Aqours members fear her.

"Oi Mari, you really need to stop, Dia would always look so scary that I don't even know how to approach her sometimes", Kanan said one time but the blonde just smirked and said, "I don't lose Kanan, you should know that", the diver just sighed and muttered quietly to herself, "I love them but sometimes they're too much."

And it continues like that for a while, Mari would pester Dia with the camera and the brunette makes sure the blonde doesn't get a single good photo of her. At this point, Dia's getting tired but of them are stubborn and refuses to let the other win.

"Just smile one time Dia then it'd be over" Kanan would say but Dia won't let that eccentric righ girl to always get what she wants.

-

Autumn is here and Uchiura is so beautiful during this time of the year that Mari took so many pictures of everything and everyone, to the most random of things like a single leaf falling so slowly to her friends laughing as they play with all the leaves that has gathered on the ground. Everything feels and looks so beautiful that Mari's chest is blossoming with warmth and happiness as she basks in the gloriousness of this moment and she knows this is something she's going to hold dear, no matter how simple it is to some because that's the most beautiful thing to her.

They went to the park at Uchiura where they could see all the trees that once was bright green, now turning to brown, yellow or orange, and to some it may look sad because it means winter is coming and everything's going to perish soon but for the blonde, Autumn is so beautiful for it signifies how there's going to be an end for everything but that end doesn't mean it's bad but rather it's something beautiful which could lead to an even new beautiful beginning. These trees would soon sprout new leaves soon, and probably be even more vibrant than ever, and flowers would blossom again and everything would have color and be vibrant again. It's just a cycle, everything ends at some point, there are times when the world isn't as beautiful, there are times when the world is cold and cruel but that's okay because it's not always going to be like that, there'd be beautiful moments again and when it happens Mari would want to capture them, along with the people who made those dark moments still be as shiny and wonderful.

Mari grabs her camera and focuses on the Aqours members who are now setting up the picnic blanket, such a simple action but with everyone smiling and goofing off, the blonde wants to capture but as she hits the button, she's greeted with a terrible sound that informs her that her memory is full.

She looks at the gallery and saw that she indeed used up all the memory, she frowns at it and she can't help but feel upset at the thought of not being able to take more for today. She doesn't want to delete anything from her camera when she hasn't developed any of them yet- not even the blurred ones, and so with a heavy heart, the blonde turned it off and put it in her skirt's pocket.

Her amber eyes then noticed Dia, standing at the side, still looking strict as ever and Mari can't help but frown for a bit then sighed as she went over to the brunette.

"You know Dia, would it kill you to smile on this wonderful day?" Mari teased with a sly expression on her face.

If possible, Dia's frown just deepened, "No but I would not fall into your schemes."

The blonde groaned and showed Dia her digital camera, "Mou, my camera's memory is full, now you can stop with the whole frown monster thing."

The brunette eyes widened and steps back and Mari whispered "yikes" as she just realized that she slipped up, "F-f-frown monster?!" Dia shrieked and grabbed Mari's cheeks and pulled on it.

"Ahhhh Dia" Mari whined but the brunette continued to pull on her cheeks and when Dia finally decided to let go, Mari immediately rubbed her face for she isn't sure if her cheeks are the same as it was just a few moments ago, "That hurts a lot Dia-chan"

Dia glared at the blonde and crossed her arms, "Anyway, if you don't have anything to use for today you can borrow mine" she said and closed her eyes and turned her head away, not wanting to see the look on the blonde's face.

"YOUR CAMERA?!!" Mari shrieked excitedly, "I didn't even know you have one!"

Dia's eyes opened and emerald eyes looked pointedly at the blonde, "Of course I do! I use it for important occasions only unlike you."

"Everyday is important my dear Dia, you should know that."

Dia just let out a "hmmph" and took out her digital camera from her blazer and offered it to the eccentric blonde.

Mari gladly took it and went through the gallery immediately but then the blonde frowned when all her eyes met are blank space, "Huh? No photos yet?" she looked over to Dia who was fiddling with the ends of her blazer and refuses to make eye contact with the blonde.

"I just bought it" Dia said, still not meeting Mari's eyes.

The blonde giggled, and Mari's eyes suddenly widened at thought of how this is the perfect chance.

Mari held up the camera and faced it towards to her and Dia, "What do you say about being the first photo in it with me?"

The brunette just rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at the camera but then frowned when she felt a finger poke her cheek and a playful, "Come on Dia, shiny!" was heard before the sound of the camera clicking and capturing that moment with Mari.

Mari brought the camera down and looked at it, the blonde giggled at how adorable Dia looked with her mouth pressed together and looking like she's going to burst any moment, "You look cute Dia as always!"

Dia was taken aback with the blonde's statement, she always knew Mari was so forward with everything she does and say but she still loses her breath whenever the blonde would compliment her.

Dia just smiled softly at the blonde and was about to thank her when she heard another shutter of a camera, her whole body went still for a second but then, she turned to face where the noise came from and saw Kanan with her phone.

"Kanan-san you traitor!" Dia screamed as she ran towards the now running indigo-haired girl.

"But you looked so beautiful Dia!" Kanan screamed as she's being chased by the brunette.

Mari just laughed at the antics of her two best friends, she noticed how everyone at Aqours stopped what they were doing and just looked and are laughing at the two third years making a fool of themselves.

The blonde smiled widely and instantly took a photo of the laughing group and then towards the two shiniest and beautiful people in her life, the indigo-haired girl laughing her heart out, her arm with the camera raised up high as the brunette tries to get it, who doesn't look mad at all but rather looks close to laughing and finally losing that cool facade.

And so Mari takes multiple pictures of them and in each take she notices how Dia's mouth is forming to a tiny smile as she jumps to get the phone from Kanan's hand.

And when Dia finally reached the phone and got it, the brunette smiled and hit Kanan on the arms as the two laughed and Mari was filled with so much love with the scene in front of her especially to those two that she just stared at them and burned that view on her mind. She doesn't need a picture to remember this moment, it's going to be etched on her mind for as long as she lives.

Besides, it's better to see this precious moment unfold with her own very eyes and relish in it.

"Mari!"

The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kanan and Dia approaching her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to take a picture with us?" Dia asks bashfully, the color red painting her beautiful cheeks.

Mari just smiled as she looked at her childhood friends, her heart soaring out of her chest at this very moment with that simple question and said, "Of course."

 

 

Mari has always been drawn to shiny and beautiful things, and most of those things are normal and simple to others but that's what so beautiful about them- normal and simple is beautiful for her no matter how eccentric and outrageous some people thought she can be, she relishes on those random simple moments because in a hectic life that she has that's connected with her last name, the simple things is a privilege that she would always want to have and something that she treasures the most and she would always want to capture it and remember it as much as she can.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and to the kudos/comments if ever you decide to leave one :) 
> 
> I'm so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> this was based on this tweet https://twitter.com/mijukusdreamer/status/930698880085315584
> 
> also can you tell I can't think of a title, i was done with it when i realized I still don't know what to use as a title


End file.
